1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby feeding bottles, and more particularly, to a device used with a bottle to mix and/or heat the contents prior to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for mixers have been designed in the past. None of them includes, among other features, a portable device with a mixer and optional heater that is compatible with standard baby bottles.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. patent publication No. 2011/0024537 filed by Gonzalez. However, it differs from the present invention because the Gonzalez device requires a proprietary bottle to be used with a bottle blender which limits the usefulness and increases the costs involved with using the device in typical conditions.
Other inventions to mix containers and bottles include an array of agitators inserted into the bottle and devices similar to a traditional blender that require a custom built vessel or pitcher to contain the materials being mixed.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.